


Lonley Boy

by lylakatzcriss



Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson has lost his patience. Will he be able to fix whatever him and Kurt are?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lonley Boy

Blaine really hated going to school. He hated being smashed against the locker. It’s kind of funny how it works. By the end of the day the two are making out. But, in school Kurt torchers him. He pretends I barely exist. It drove Blaine crazy and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He usually invites Kurt over after school. They do homework, they make out, the watch movies, cuddle and make out.  
Blaine takes a deep breath in.

“I don’t understand Kurt. I really don’t. It’s like you’re a different person in those walls at school. It’s like I barely know you. What even are we? Are we boyfriends? Are you ashamed of me to be with me? Please give me some answers because I really don’t understand.” 

Kurt looks up from his laptop. Not sure where any of this is coming from.

“You know I don’t do titles Blaine. You knew that the second this started. I can’t.” 

“don’t shut me out. Stoop pushing me against the damn locker. Do you know the bruises I have?” Blaine lifts up his shirt crying.” 

Kurt gasp. Putting his laptop aside crawling over to the side of the bed Blaine sat. Tracing them with his finger. “I just don’t understood Kurt. I want to love you. I want that but, your making this some kind of joke and I’ve had it. “ 

“Blaine, my beautiful, beautiful Blaine.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and he pulls them back to the head of the bed. Blaine sighs falling onto Kurt and loses it. He just sobs. Trying to control his emotions. “shh. It’s okay just remember to breath my boy.”

Kurt couldn’t help how small he looked in this very moment. Rubbing Blaine’s back calming the smaller boy down. 

“Better?” Kurt ask as Blaine nods. Kurt lifts Blaine’s chin making their eyes meet, Kurt can truly get lost in these boy’s hazel eyes. 

“When we met, I didn’t think this is where I would be right now. I didn’t think you would be so willing, so trusting of me. But you’re here, now aren’t you?” Blaine nods

“That counts for something. When I was a freshman I was at my lowest point. I didn’t come out to my dad yet. I didn’t have anyone. I was still bullied as an outcast. For the way that I dressed. By Sophomore year I almost took my own life. But you want to know what changed that?” Blaine nods again. 

“You did. I met you. I changed everything about me because I thought that if I became the problem. The problems would go away. That wasn’t true one bit. Blaine, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t know how badly I was truly hurting you and I’m so sorry. I finally found the hope I needed. I promise to try to be a better person from here on out. I promise to love you unconditionally. I want this Blaine. I love you. You have to know that. I would be lost without you.” 

The second Kurt stopped speaking Blaine’s lips were on his. Deeply and passionate. They didn’t part was until Blaine looks into Kurt’s blue eyes.

“I love you too Kurt, so much.” 

They always know how to get lost in one another and that’s just what they did. For the very first time they let each other feel. They made love for the very first time as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> That one was really fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready for tomorrows. I'm truly excited to write that one. Much love-Lyla


End file.
